The Lover's Spell
by Angela Weasley
Summary: You'll have to read to find out.! A part two is coming soon
1. Default Chapter

The Lover's Spell  
Chapter 1:The Orphans  
  
While Standing in line waited to be sorted, Ron and Harry noticed  
two beautifal young girls. The ladies were just a few people ahead  
of them. After the four had been sorted into Gryffindor and were at  
the feast, Ron and Harry asked Albus Dumbledore the names of   
these beautifal girls. Dumbledore replied "The one with the Dark  
brown hair is Angela, Ron Angela is your sister." "What?" Ron   
replied shocked."And Harry the one with the blondish brown  
hair over there is Brit. Harry she is your sister." "Huh?" Harry  
replied. Both of the boys dumbfounded. "Boys these girls...  
your sisters think that they are orphans. It is your responsibility  
to tell the girls the truth... except you Harry. Because you are an  
orphan." "How can this all be?" Harry asked. "Well Harry I am   
glad you asked that. After you-know-who killed your  
parents he took the two girls and Ron. He left Ron at his parents'  
door but not Angela or Brit. He dropped those two of at the  
orphanage without disclosing his name. You see Harry, your parents were great  
friends of the Weasleys." "Um Dumbledore," Harry said.   
"How come I live with the Dursleys instead of the Weasleys?"   
"Harry that is a long story which you are not ready yet to hear."  
Now go get acquainted with the girls."  
While the four got to know each other Dumbledore   
slipped back into his secret room to cast a spell... a spell that  
would emotionally bind Ron with Brit and Harry with Angela.  
  
Chapter 2: Life and Love  
Shortly after The boys meeting their sisters the spell took   
affect as planned. Ron came up to Brit while she was studying one  
day with Hermoine and said. "Brit can I talk to you for a quick sec  
outside?" "Sure," Brit said. "I'll be back in a sec Hermoine."   
Once the two of them got to the empty corridor Ron pulled out  
the single red rose he had bought her and asked " Brit Lily Potter,  
Will you go out with me?" "Yea sure!" She said trying to hide how  
excited she was. "I'll call you." Ron said.  
While that was going on Harry and Angela were already  
celebrating their new found relationship with a picnic in the park.  
They were just finishing a walk and were about to eat when Angela  
tripped over a rock sending them both tumbling into a small pond.  
They both laughed, got up, and tried to walk over to their picnic.  
Harry pulled a bouquet of handpicked wild flowers out and gave them  
to Angela, then he said "Angela, I love you, will you be my  
girlfriend?" "Harry I love you too and Yes i will be your  
girlfriend!"  
  
  
Chapter 3: Will you ever marry me?  
Ron and Brit,Harry and Angela and had been together  
2years and 7 months before Brit and Angela began to wonder  
if Ron and Harry would ever ask them to marry them. It seemed  
like they never would.  
Then one day the girls got a call on their cell phones telling  
them both to meet the boys at this rediculusly expensive  
french resteraunt on the far side of Hogsmeade. So of course the   
girls went sraight over tot he resteraunt and hoped for the best.  
"Girls," the boys said. "Will you two marry us?" "Yes!" the girls replied  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

The Lover's Spell  
Part 2  
  
Chapter 4: The double wedding  
After many, many months of planning for the wedding of  
Harry and Angela and Ron and Brit.They chose to have a double  
wedding to show how strong their friendship was to the world.  
They chose to have a traditional wedding with white dresses and  
black tuxes.They wanted to hold it June 16th in Merlin's Church  
for Witchs and Wizards.   
When June 16th came the four got extremely nervous and  
had so much to do in a few short hours. The girls dressed in almost  
identical beautifal white gowns, with beautifal silver tiaras with   
rhinestones, and a long flowing train. The boys were dressed in   
identical black tuxes. They all arrived in a white stretch limo together.  
The entire room was covered in roses and daisy's. The bridesmaids  
were Hermoine, Ginny, and Julie(a friend of the gils).  
The groomsmen were Percy, Fred,George, Bill, and Charlie.  
All of their old Hogwarts teachers (except Snape) were on the   
right side of the front row. The Weasleys were on the left. Sirus Black  
was in the second row on the right side. Everything was perfect.  
After they said the're I do's the four headed of to Hawaii for the're  
homeymoon.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Strange Coincedences  
"Harry,?" Angela said. "What?" Harry replied  
"Don't you think it is kinda weird that well everything keeps happening  
to us and to Ron and Brit at the same time. We go out at the same time,  
get engaged together, get married together, and now this?"  
" Now what Angels?" (Angels is Harry's nickname for Angela)  
"Well... um... I...uh... you have to wait...until.... we go out"  
"Come on Angels, tell me!" "NO!" This argument ended in Harry  
tickling Angela until they had to get ready for dinner. She still didn't tell him.  
"Ron do you know what is going on wiht our wife's?" "No, she wouldn't  
tell me even after I tickled her?" "I tried that too!"   
Meanwhile....  
In the bthroom.  
" So do you think the'll pass out?" Angela said  
"I'm not sure but i think they will.!" Brit said.  
" Can you beleive that this happened to us?"  
"NO i really cannot beleive we got pregnant at the same time!"  
  
Back at the table  
  
"Ok Angels, Is somethign wrong?"  
"No Harry, nothing is wrong.Nothing at all"  
"So there is nothing wrong with you two?" Ron asked  
"No, Ronny, dear nothing is wrong." Brit answered.  
"Why don't you tell us wha is up?" Harry said sounding more like  
it was a command than a question.  
"Well.... Ron, Harry we are.... um.... well.... we are...um.. this is  
so not easy...welll... we are kinda preg...nant!"  
The boys passed out while the girls were saying "That was way more  
difficult then we thought!"  
  
Chapter 6  
The babies  
9 months later Harry and Angela had a baby girl  
who they named Lily. Ron and Brit had a baby girl they named  
Molly. Both the girls thought it would be sweet and cute if they  
named their babies after the parents of their husbands.  
They were all so excited when they brought the babies home for the  
first time.  
  
Chapter 7  
Acceptance  
Sure enough when Their little girls turned 11 they got their  
acceptance letters. When Harry and Ron took them to Diagon alley they  
rememberd their first year at hogwarts anf knew that their little  
girls were in for quite an adventure.  
When Lily and Molly wnet to Hogwarts their parents soon  
got a letter telling them all about it.The leter to Harry and Angela  
read:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
Why does everyone keep talking about you daddy?  
Most of your old teachers are still here, Including the monster Snape.  
I was put in Gryffindor and so was Molly just like you and Ron were.  
Daddy how come all my teachers keep talking about you and say that  
i am just like you? I have been asked to be a seeker on the Quidditch  
team just like you Daddy. I hope you are all proud of me. I am trying  
my very best. They say I am a born seeker like you. I have decided  
to join! I am gonna be needing a broom though. The new Nimbus  
Six-thousand and twenty-seven only cost 300 galleons. Hint hint.  
Anyway Mom could you sned me some of the Bertie Botts i left in  
my room? Thanks in advance.  
Love you both,  
Lills----------------------- Harry's nickname for Lilly  
First year at Hogwarts (I love that)  
  
So Harry and Angela sent the Bertie Botts and the broom that Lily  
wanted. Lily was loving every minute of being at Hogwarts when she got this letter.  
  
Dearest Lills,  
Mommy is going to have another baby.   
You are gonna be a big sister.  
i hope you are enjoying Hogwarts as much as I did.  
Have you made any new friends?  
Oh and stay away from Draca and Lucius Malfoy.  
they are slytherin and are just like their father.  
Bye Lills,  
Daddy  
  
Chapter 8  
Sirius Potter  
This time Angela and harry had a boy who they named Sirius.  
They named him Sirius to commemorate Sirius Black's kindness  
toward harry in Harry's third year.Well sorta. Sirius James Potter  
was welcomed by everyone.Ron and Brit soon learned that they were to ahve a baby too..  
Dearest Molly,  
Your mother is having a baby. Oh and make sure to tell Lilly she has  
a baby brother named Sirius Harold Potter. I hope school   
is going well.  
Love,   
Daddy  
  
Chapter 9  
Little Albus  
Albus Ronald Weasley was born right before the girls  
came home in June. Dumbledore was so excited about his  
namesake he came home with Molly.  
"Hello Ron, Brit, where is my little albus?"  
"He is in the nursery Albus, I'll go get him. He looks just like a little  
you."  
"Oh my he is so cute, Why hello there my little Albus!"  
"I think he likes you Albus!"  
"Oh wow! I think so too!"  
:Albus I have a question, Did you make a spell or something that made  
Angela and my's life almost exactly alike?"  
"No brit, there is no such of a spell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
